Casablanca Archive
The Archive Annotated Bibliography for Casablanca Bluefarb, Sam. "Casablanca: The Bogart- Hemingway Nexus." New English Review (2011): 1-7. Web. Bluefarb examines the personalities of Ernest Hemingway and Humphrey Bogart and the similarities between the two individuals in the public and private sphere. Bogart, who plays the role of Rick Blaine, the bar owner in Casablanca, represents the Hemingway hero of the 30s in displaying courage under fire, the self- disposed oner who vaults authority and helps the underdog overpower the forces causing him to suffer. Unlike Hemingway, whose public persona differed greatly from him fictitious one, Humphrey played the part of this moral code on and off screen. Both men served in the war and suffered silently, subconsciously for their service. Despite endless coincidental connections existing between the two, the article concludes with Rick's sacrifice for Laszlo which redeems him and allows his love to fly to freedom. '"Casablanca: Analysis of Climactic Scene." Casablanca: Analysis of Climactic' Scene. N.p., n.d. Web. 28 Feb. 2013. This article focuses on the angles, scenes and cuts of the filming this movie. In the beginning the camera is not just following one character or one setting, instead it involves a lot of panning out and painting the picture of where they are. Not until about a quarter of the way in does the camera seem to follow closely one character at a time, this is showing the significance of that character and what they are saying and doing in relation to the plot. When there is a monologue or a facial expression that uncovers something the camera gets very close to their face and they play the role a specific way. Through camera angels and techniques, the viewers are able to comprehend the crucial parts of the film. (Dana) Ebert, Roger. “Casablanca.” Chicago Sun-Times. N.p., 15 Sept. 1996. Web. Inside the article on Casablanca Roger Ebert concludes that when the viewers can strongly relate to the character it is a relationship that will create the film into something inspiring and noteworthy for years to come. Ebert explains that despite the unintentional global phenomena and tight budget for an unexpectedly popular movie the only probable conclusion why the film was such a success relates back to the characters and the portrayal each held throughout the film. Ebert then explains how despite the problems the characters all seemed to face they were all redeemed and gave up what they love most for a higher value. Ebert adds that the ending of the film could have been a happy expected ending but instead it ended with Rick’s act of heroism sending a warm through the theater at the nobility of the act. Ebert explains how through Bergman’s cluelessness as to how the film ends she was able to effectively portray her confusion and sense of uncertainty until the final scene. Ebert concludes that the film was a brilliant use of Hollywood’s rock solid craftsmanship that’s characters added to the success of the black and white cinematography and profound use of indirection resulting in a timeless classic that will never grow over-familiar. (Peyton) Furius, Lucius. "Casablanca as Great Art." Casablanca as Great Art. N.p., n.d. Web. 28 Feb. 2013. Casablanca was a very successful movie in 1943 and during World War II, but it was not considered great art. Back in the World War II era, movies were the main way to express one’s art or imagination. This article was also about how Casablanca was adapted from the play Everybody Comes to Ricks. The play was created to represent the mistreatment of Jewish people and refugees during World War II. Casablanca was a place for these people to escape. The article talks about how the movie was inexpensive, how it was created, the history of the movie and the actors, and it provides a summary of the movie. (Faith) "Good and Evil: An Analysis of Casablanca." (Taylor) Hart, Len. "The Existentialist Cowboy." : Here's Lookin' at You, Kid: Casablanca, Analysis and Review. N.p., 7 Dec. 2007. Web. 04 Mar. 2013. Casablanca is a classic, a one of a kind gem, a happy collection of talent and circumstance that happens once in a life time and not often enough in filmdom. In this film we first meet Rick and a single phrase sums up his enigmatic character: "Istick my neck out for nobody". Casablanca revolves about Rick's Cafe Americain. The most famous quote of all --"Play it again, Sam"--was never voiced in Casablanca. In this article the author analysis other people's reviews on their views of the movie. He reviews there reviews on such things as characters and the history of the film. (Grant) Hesner, Andrew. "Casablanca (1942)." RSS. The Film Critique, 8 Mar. 2012. Web. 28 Feb. 2013. In this movie review, Andrew Hesner points out that the style of movie Casablanca is does not fit in with the rest of the movies of the time. One of the reasons for this film being unlike the others is that the protagonist Rick (Humphrey Bogart) is one of the first antiheroes to appear in film. Because of Rick's character, average Americans were easily able to connect with the film and relate to how the characters felt. The setting of Casablanca acts as a character who provides escape from the rest of the world and a stepping stone for people to travel to America from war-torn Europe. World War II was raging throughout Europe but Casablanca was fighting for its identity for which side to be on. Both armies were represented in Casablanca and it would stick to whichever side was winning. Rick is able to secretly hide his past pains by presenting a stone cold front. But when Rick's life is at a fork between aiding the French resistance or running off with the girl of his dream, he is forced to make a life altering decision. Rick's decision will foreshadow how America handles the war by giving up on their easy lives and fighting for what is right. (John-Luke) Mills, Nicolaus, and The Opinions Expressed in This Commentary Are Solely Those of Nicolaus Mills. "The Lessons of 'Casablanca' Still Apply, as Time Goes by." CNN. Cable News Network, 01 Jan. 1970. Web. 28 Feb. 2013. In Mills' article on Casablanca he reflects on the 70th anniversary of the film and how the touching love story continues to impact those who watch it to this day. When the film was made it reminded viewers of America's pre-war state and how we would turn away people seeking refuge in America. Once Pearl Harbor was bombed America opened their doors and became involved in the war and were willing to help in any way possible. In the movie when Rick becomes involved with Laszlo and Ilsa it represented America making and effort to make peace among the world. Rick made a gut wrenching sacrifice as he let the love of his life fly away never to be seen again and is still applicable to present day. Mills refers to America as we continue to try to make peace in the Middle East when we could easily step aside and let the wars continue and would not have to sacrifice any of our own men. Mills states that it is easy to imagine that Rick would be proud of America's efforts to make peace. (James) "The Real Rick: A Rhetorical Analysis of Casablanca." Filmspotting.net. N.p., 16 May 1997. Web. 28 Feb. 2013. This article claims that, inn relation to Bogart’s character, Rick, the filmmakers employ two techniques in particular, perceptual veiling and repetition and frequency; the result is a sense of ambiguity towards this character. The author asserts that the viewer’s suspicion that Rick will somehow play a major role in this film is substantiated by multiple references to his character before he is even revealed. The author also states that repetitions of key phrases like “I stick my neck out for nobody” build Rick’s character. Although these phrases indicate the opposite, Rick sacrifices himself at least four times for the sake of others during the film. The article concludes that through perceptual veiling and the repetition and frequency of specific words and actions, the audience becomes entangled in the mystery of Rick’s identity, and ultimately, all the intricacies of life in Casablanca. (Albert) Yahnke, Robert. "Casablanca: Film Summary." Casablanca: Film Summary. N.p.,n.d. Web. 28 Feb. 2013. In this article, Robert Yahnke, a professor at Wisconsin University, gives a detailed summary of Michael Curtiz's movie Casablanca. Not only does he give a summary, but he also provides many helpful notes that help the reader better understand the film. He focuses and explains a lot on the camera shots including perspective and close-ups (CU). He breaks the film up into ten different sections. He explains then progression of Rick from the emotionless tough guy to the sentimentalist and shows Rick as a real man. (Chris)